Time Warner Cable Kids Shows
Here are the shows that are aired on Time Warner Cable Kids. Shows Current Programs (TWCK/PBS Kids) *Frances (2009-present; TWCK) *Caillou (2000-present; PBS Kids) *Arthur (1996-present; PBS Kids) *Care Bears (1993-present; TWCK) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-present; PBS Kids) *Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-present; PBS Kids) *Curious George (2006-present; PBS Kids) *Sesame Street (1993-present; PBS Kids) *Barney & Friends (2011-present; PBS Kids) *The Wiggles (2011-present; TWCK) *WordWorld (2007-present; PBS Kids) *Dinosaur Train (2009-present; PBS Kids) *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends (2010-present; TWCK) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2010-present; PBS Kids) *Super Why! (2007-present; PBS Kids) *Toopy and Binoo (2005-present; PBS Kids) *My Little Pony (2011-present; TWCK) *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006-present; TWCK) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010-present; TWCK) *Timmy Time (2010-present; TWCK) *Martha Speaks (2011-present; PBS Kids) *Franklin and Friends (2011-present; TWCK) *The Doodlebops (2011-present; TWCK) *Between the Lions (2011-present; PBS Kids) *Albert's World Tour Adventure (2011-present; TWCK) *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2011-present; PBS Kids) *Elmo's World (1998-present; PBS Kids) *Fifi and the Flowertots (2007-present; TWCK) *Roary the Racing Car (2008-present; TWCK) *Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy (1999-present; TWCK) *Pinky Dinky Doo (2005-present; TWCK) *The Many Adventures of Steve the Fire Truck (2010-present; TWCK) *Play with Me Sesame (2007-present; TWCK) *Maryoku Yummy (2010-present; TWCK) *Max and Ruby (2002-present; TWCK) *Eaten by Dogs (2006-present; TWCK) *Sid the Science Kid (2011-present; PBS Kids) *Miffy and Friends (2003-present; PBS Kids) *VeggieTales (2011-present; TWCK) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2011-present; TWCK) *Connie the Cow (2002-present; TWCK) *Pajanimals (2008-present; TWCK) *The Backyardigans (2011-present; TWCK) *Wild Kratts (2011-present; PBS Kids) *Babar and the Adventures of Badou (2011-present; TWCK) *Poppy Cat (2011-present; TWCK) *On Beyond Zebra (2012-present; TWCK) *Mike the Knight (2012-present; TWCK) *Yo Gabba Gabba! (2012-present; TWCK) *Gofrette (2012-present; TWCK) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2012-present; PBS Kids) *LazyTown (2012-present; TWCK) *Thomas & Friends (2012-present; PBS Kids) *Bananas in Pyjamas (CGI animated series) (2012-present; TWCK) *Peppa Pig (2012-present; TWCK) *Octonauts (2012-present; TWCK) *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2012-present; TWCK) *WordGirl (2012-present; PBS Kids) *Charlie and Lola (2012-present; TWCK) *Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2012-present; TWCK) *Olivia (2012-present; TWCK) *Guess How Much I Love You (2012-present; TWCK) *Doc McStuffins (2012-present; TWCK) *Rolie Polie Olie (2012-present; TWCK) *Chloe's Closet (2012-present; TWCK) *Guess with Jess (2012-present; TWCK) *Time Warner Cable Kids at the Movies (Programming block) (2012-present; TWCK) *Wild Animal Baby Explorers (2012-present; PBS Kids) *Raggs (2012-present; PBS Kids) *Gaspard and Lisa (2012-present; TWCK) *Roll Play (2012-present; TWCK) *Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom (2013-present; TWCK) *Tree Fu Tom (2013-present; TWCK) *Peter Rabbit (2013-present; TWCK) *Henry Hugglemonster (2013-present; TWCK) *The Fresh Beat Band (2013-present; TWCK) *PAW Patrol (2013-present; TWCK) *Lalaloopsy (2013-present; TWCK) *The Chica Show (2013-present; TWCK) *Animal Atlas (2013-present; TWCK) *Zou (2013-present; TWCK) *Peg + Cat (2013-present; PBS Kids) *Make Way for Noddy (2004-2008; 2013-present; PBS Kids) *Sammy's Story Shop (2013-present; TWCK) *Stella and Sam (2013-present; TWCK) *Zerby Derby (2014-present; TWCK) *Zack & Quack (2014-present; TWCK) *Cyberchase (2014-present; PBS Kids) *Shaun the Sheep (2014-present; TWCK) *Lily's Driftwood Bay (2014-present; TWCK) *Dinopaws (2014-present; TWCK) *Astroblast! (2014-present; TWCK) *Earth to Luna! (2014-present; TWCK) *Boj (2014-present; TWCK) *Rastamouse (2014-present; TWCK) *The Hive (2014-present; TWCK) *The Secret World of Benjamin Bear (2014-present; TWCK) *LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures (2014-present; TWCK) *Small Potatoes (2014-present; TWCK) *Space Racers (2014-present; PBS Kids) *Little Charley Bear (2014-present; TWCK) *Raa Raa the Noisy Lion (2014-present; TWCK) *Five Minutes More (2014-present; TWCK) *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014-present; TWCK) *The Doozers (2014-present; TWCK) *Trucktown (2014-present; TWCK) * Wallykazam! (2014-present; TWCK) * Rob the Robot (2014-present; TWCK) * Odd Squad (2014-present; PBS Kids) * Little Charmers'' ''(2015-present; TWCK) * VeggieTales in the House (2015-present; TWCK) * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave (2015-present; TWCK) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2015-present; TWCK) * Kate & Mim-Mim (2015-present; TWCK) *Super Wings (2015-present; TWCK) *Splash'N Boots (2015-present; TWCK) *Clangers (2015-present; TWCK) *Olly the Little White Van (2015-present; TWCK) *Masha and the Bear (2015-present; TWCK) *Ha Ha Harries (2015-present; TWCK) *Elias: Rescue Team Adventures (2015-present; TWCK) *City of Friends (2015-present; TWCK) *Lost Treasure Hunt (2015-present; PBS Kids) *Nina's World (2015-present; TWCK) *Shimmer and Shine (2015-present; TWCK) *Little Princess (2015-present; TWCK) *Chugginton (2015-present; TWCK) *Bali (2015-present; PBS Kids) *Sydney Sailboat (2015-present; TWCK) *Little Robots (2015-present; TWCK) *Tractor Tom (2015-present; TWCK) *Nature Cat (2015-present; PBS Kids) *Floogals (2016-present; TWCK) *Ready Jet Go! (2016-present; PBS Kids) *Hey Duggee (2016-present; TWCK) *Little People (2016-present; TWCK) *The Jungle Bunch (2016-present; TWCK) Former Programs (TWCK/PBS Kids) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-2000; PBS Kids) *Animalia (2007-2009; PBS Kids) *Animal Jam (2003-2005; TWCK) *Babar (1993-1996; TWCK) *Bear in the Big Blue House (1997-2007; TWCK) *The Berenstain Bears (2003-2006; PBS Kids) *The Big Comfy Couch (1993-2006; PBS Kids) *Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993-1998; PBS Kids) *Boohbah (2003-2006; PBS Kids) *Corduroy (2000-2001; PBS Kids) *Dragon Tales (1999-2010; PBS Kids) *Elliot Moose (2000-2001; PBS Kids) *Fraggle Rock (1993-1997; TWCK) *Franny's Feet (2006-2015; PBS Kids) *George Shrinks (2000-2006; PBS Kids) *Ghostwriter (1993-1995; PBS Kids) *The Hoobs (2001-2002; TWCK) *It's a Big Big World (2006-2010; PBS Kids) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2008; PBS Kids) *Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2001-2005; PBS Kids) *Justin Time (2012-2016; TWCK) *Kidsongs (1994-2002; PBS Kids) *Lamb Chop's Play-Along (1993-1997; PBS Kids) *Little Bear (1995-1999; TWCK) *Lomax, the Hound of Music (2008; PBS Kids) *The Magic School Bus (1994-1998; PBS Kids) *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2014; PBS Kids) *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2000-2002; PBS Kids) *Newton's Apple (1993-1998; PBS Kids) *Panwapa (2008; PBS Kids) *Peep and the Big Wide World (2004-2008; PBS Kids) *The Puzzle Place (1994-1998; PBS Kids) *Reading Rainbow (1993-2008; PBS Kids) *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001-2005; PBS Kids) *Seven Little Monsters (2000-2003; PBS Kids) *Shining Time Station (1993-1998; PBS Kids) *Skinnamarink TV (1997-1999; TWCK) *Storytime (1994-1998; PBS Kids) *Teletubbies (1998-2008; PBS Kids) *Timothy Goes to School (2000-2005; PBS Kids) *ToddWorld (2005; TWCK) *Tots TV (1993-1998; PBS Kids) *Wimzie's House (1997-2001; PBS Kids) *Wishbone (1995-1998; PBS Kids) *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1996-1997; TWCK) *Zoboomafoo (1999-2013; PBS Kids) *ZOOM (1999-2006; PBS Kids)